One Night and One More Time
by fantastic plausibilities
Summary: COMPLETE. PostMillennium. “But as she drove through the night, feeling the air rush past her through her open windows, she felt as if she was headed towards a goal, a purpose, a future.”
1. Chapter 1

Notes. I'm sorry if I have any continuity problems, or if what I say happened could never possibly happen. This is an AU, after all, because I'm pretty positive this didn't happen. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer. I own nothing but my laptop and my Office DVD's- wait, that;s another fandom ENTIRELY. Still, I don't own anything.

Summary. Post-Millennium. "But as she drove through the night, feeling the air rush past her through her open windows, she felt as if she was headed towards a goal, a purpose, a future."

"The world didn't end."

"No, it didn't."

"Happy New Year, Scully."

"Happy New Year, Mulder."

-Millenium

To Scully's dismay, Mulder took his arm away from upon her shoulders once they reached the hospital doors. He pushed the door open for both of them, then put his hand on his normal spot at the small of her back and guided her out the door to her car.

"Hey, do you wanna come back to my place for hot chocolate?" Mulder asked as he opened Scully's car door for her. She smiled at his request, his Mulder-esque thoughtfulness.

:"I'd like that." She looked up at Mulder, and their eyes locked for a few seconds. It felt like a lifetime to Scully as she gazed at his green eyes. Suddenly she noticed- he was moving closer, his eyes smoldering with-

A siren went off in the distance, and it jolted both Mulder and Scully from their lovelorn daze.

"Well, we'd better head out before all the drunk people get on the road," Mulder murmured, almost silently, taking one of Scully's hands and examining it carefully.

"That's positive thinking, Mulder." Scully began to pull her hand away, but Mulder held on and kissed it softly, looking up at Scully through his eyelashes, his eyes burning again with something she couldn't place. He let her hand go, almost defeatedly.

"What can I say," he sighed. "I'm a practicing pessimist." Scully smiled at him then got into her car. He fake-drew a tear falling down his cheek, and she waved him off, pulling out of the parking lot.

-------

As soon as Scully pulled onto the familiar road to Mulder's house, she let out a breath of air she thought she has been holding for ages.

"What the hell happened back there?" she whispered to herself. _It wasn't that hard to comprehend- you kissed, stupid, _she though to herself. Billions of thoughts raced through her head at once. What would happen now? Would they make kissing a usual event? Did he….love her? She could only hope. If it wasn't for the damned FBI rules, and her own slight shyness, she would have made a move a long time ago. Running a hand through her hair, Scully sighed. This was both exactly what she wanted, but exactly what she didn't want. She knew what would happen if Skinner found out, and she did not want to lose Mulder, or the X-files. Scully's head was muddled with thought. But as she drove through the night, feeling the air rush past her through her open windows, she felt as if she was headed towards a goal, a purpose, a future.

A/n. Short chapter, I'm sorry. It's very late, and I have to pack for my trip to Alabama next week. Reviews and feedback are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I own nothing but my laptop and my Office DVD's- wait, that;s another fandom ENTIRELY. Still, I don't own anything.

Summary. Post-Millennium. "But as she drove through the night, feeling the air rush past her through her open windows, she felt as if she was headed towards a goal, a purpose, a future."

Scully didn't even bother knocking when she reached Mulder's apartment. As she walked in, she caught the sight of Mulder juggling two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, a huge bag of mini marshmallows, several DVD's, and a plush red blanket. "You've got quite a load there," she quipped as she set her purse and keys on the kitchen counter and plopped onto the couch.

"Gosh, just barge right in, why don't you? I could have been naked," Mulder said, setting everything but the blanket on the coffee table and tossing the blanket into Scully's face. She caught it and rubbed her cheek in it. It smelled like a combination of laundry soap and Mulder.

"Yes, Mulder, because you always get naked the second you get home." Scully wrapped the blanket around her feet.

"That is one of the more endearing qualities of me," Mulder replied, sitting next to Scully on the couch, He passed a mug of cocoa to Scully and picked up the three DVD's lying on the coffee table. "So, what movie shall we watch, Star Wars, the Breakfast Club, or the Princess Bride?" Scully grabbed one of the movies out of Mulder's grasp.

"The Princess Bride?! I can't believe you have this!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't really know many guys who own this, that;'s all .I love this movie." Mulder took it back and slid the DVD into the player.

"Wait, Scully, you know guys other than myself?" Scully slung a throw pillow at him and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. The movie is starting."

"Scully, we can still talk. This is the lame opening part with Fred Savage and his grandpa," Mulder said, tossing a mini marshmallow up in the air. He moved rapidly to try and catch it with his mouth, but it bounced off his face. Scully snorted with laughter.

"Give me those," Scully reached for the bag and tossed one up in the air, catching it with ease.

"Scully, you are my hero."

"Hey, Mulder, want to be my hero?" Scully repeated the marshmallow throw again.

"As long as I don't have to wear a spandex hero costume."

"Do you have like a big shirt I could wear, because this outfit is not conducive to relaxing and enjoying Westley's good looks," Scully asked, finally missing her mouth with the marshmallow.

"Sure, go nose around in my top drawer. There should be something you can wear in there." Scully stole the blanket off their laps and wore it like a cape to Mulder's bedroom. Mulder picked the bag of marshmallows up and began trying the toss- and- catch thing again.

"Scully, your missing the entire beginning of the movie," he yelled after a few minutes had passed by.

"Wait!" Scully squealed, entering the room in a huge blue shirt with FBI printed on it and blue plaid boxers. "This is my favorite part!" She tumbled back onto the couch, scooting closer to Mulder and draping the blanket back across them. Mulder gazed at her, trying not to be obvious. Her red hair was swept back into a low bun, and strands had fallen out already and framed her face. Mulder thought she looked even more stunning in his clothes than her own.

"..when he was saying "As you wish," what he meant was, "I love you."" Scully quoted with the movie.

"Wow, Scully, I would never have pinned you as a Princess Bride super-fan," Mulder smiled as Scully pushed him.

"Watch the movie, Mulder. This is the sweet romantic part."

"Again, never would have pinned you as a sweet romantic enjoying person."

"Shhh."

--

Two hours later..

The movie had ended, but Mulder couldn't bear to move. Scully had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, and the smell of her hair was intoxicating. He reached for the remote, trying not to disturb the person snuggled tightly into his shoulder. Mulder turned down the TV and put the news on, hoping to lull himself into sleep. Instead, Scully began to wake up. She moved her head dazedly off his shoulder and looked at him sideways.\

"Mulder, what time is it?"

"Three am." Scully groaned.

"I really don't feel like driving home. There's going to be drunken partyers all over the road. I don't wanna die tonight,." Scully moaned

"Then don't go home." Mulder replied calmly, pulling Scully's small upper body onto his lap so she could lay down properly. "Stay here." He pushed hair off of her forehead, and she smiled warmly back at him.

"As you wish."

A/n. Reviews are like coffee- they make me hyper and happy. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. They should get longer, I promise! Hope you liked the Princess Bride references. I'm a huge fan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I own nothing but my laptop and my Office DVD's- wait, that;s another fandom ENTIRELY. Still, I don't own anything.

Summary. Post-Millennium. "But as she drove through the night, feeling the air rush past her through her open windows, she felt as if she was headed towards a goal, a purpose, a future."

A/n. I'm backkkk! Alabama was fun, but I'm glad to be back home with my laptop. ; Also, can I just say how much Teliko rocks? She caught the Fall Out Boy reference. :

"Scully, I hate to say this, but your head is crushing a part of me that doesn't enjoy being crushed."

Scully jumped up, blushing. Mulder stood up, smirking, and took her hand gently.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." They walked hand in hand towards his room slowly, and if anyone else had seen them, they would have seen the pristine picture of the perfect couple. Scully tried to save this moment in her mind, to burn it in her brain to remember forever.

Mulder pulled back the covers to his bed and patted it with a smirk. "I'm gonna go change," he said.

Scully climbed in the bed, and snuggled beneath the deep red comforter. She laid there, staring up at the ceiling, breathing slowly, thoughts of Mulder and New Years Eve and Mulder and the Princess Bride and Mulder flowing through her mind. The bathroom door opened, and Mulder walked out in red pajama pants. Without a shirt.

Scully felt like her face might melt off.

"See you in the morning, Scully." He began to leave the room.

"Wait." Scully voice seemed to shake in the quietness of the room.

"Yeah?" Mulder turned, and the light from the other room flowed in. It framed his tall silhouette.

"You can stay in here... with me… if you want," Scully rambled, sitting up in the bed slightly.

"I think I'd enjoy that," he replied, and walked back towards the bed. Scully moved closer to the other side of the bed, and made room for him. Mulder slid into the bed and pulled the comforter over both of them. They laid there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Scully tucked into a little ball, facing away from Mulder, and Mulder on his back.

All of the sudden, Scully felt a warm arm stretching over her waist, and a warmer body against her back. She held her breath.

"Mulder," she murmured.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. She looked down at his hand around her waist. It was tan, and large, and sliding under the hem of the huge shirt she was wearing to stroke her stomach.

"It's perfect," she whispered back. "You're tickling me though, and that's going to keep me up all night."

"Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away.

"No, keep your hand there," she said, blushing. "Just don't tickle me." Mulder slid his hand back, and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Goodnight, Scully."

"We need to talk in the morning, Mulder." She felt his body tense slightly.

"Good or bad?"

"Very good, I promise. Go to sleep." She patted his arm.

"Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Info:** Inspiration for this chapter: "Maybe a greater thing will happen…..Maybe our love will catch like fire, as it burns through me." –"Beautiful Love"- the Afters.

Scully woke up at seven, and found that she had lost use of her arms.

Not in a bad, paralyzed way, though. One was crushed beneath her body, and the other was pinned by Mulder's – wait, **Mulder's?!?**- arm still stretched across her body. Slowly, she remembered everything that happened the night before.

Sadly, this proved too much for her still-tired brain. Scully fell back asleep.

Mulder woke up at eight, and had to force himself to peel away from Scully so he could use the bathroom. He walked back into the room, and saw that Scully was stretched happily across the entire bed, one foot dangling happily over the comforter, and a contented smile on her face. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow in a sort-of red halo. Mulder kneeled on the floor beside the bed and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Scully's eyelashes fluttered, then her eyes opened wide.

"Good morning," she breathed, and blew a piece of hair away that had floated onto her forehead, then giggled.

"Good morning," he replied, resting his head on his chin. "Want some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" she said quizzically, then gasped fakely. "Can the great Fox Mulder cook as well as chase aliens?"

"Okay, you just woke up and you've both giggled and fake-gasped. Did you get drunk off the cocoa last night, or is this just another side of happy you?" She grinned and sat up yawning.

"Nope. I'm just happy." She scooted down the bed then hopped off. "But seriously, go make me breakfast." She headed towards his bathroom.

"Yes. Master," he called after her, and walked to the kitchen.

----

"Oh my god," Scully breathed, walking into the kitchen. Mulder twisted around to face her while flipping a pancake in a pan.

"Smells good, doesn't it? I'm not half bad," he said, narrowly landing the pancake back in the pan.

"Oh yeah," Scully said, coming out of a daze. "Yeah, smells great." Mulder frowned.

"That wasn't what you meant, was it?"

"Not exactly," she replied, sitting on his counter and plucking bacon off of a nearby plate.

"Well, what was it?" he persisted.

"Nothing," she started, "I just….forgot you weren't wearing a shirt, that's all." She blushed furiously. Mulder laughed.

"You mean you forgot how good I looked not wearing a shirt, am I correct?" he said smugly, sliding the pancake onto a plate.

"You could say that," she said with a small smile, and snatched away the plate that Mulder was grabbing for. "Uh-uh. My pancake. You can have that lumpy one over there." He smiled, shaking his head and picking up the lumpy pancake and two pieces of bacon.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Scully's head shot up at Mulder's question, a shard of bacon falling out of her mouth.

"What?"

"Last night," he replied, leaning against the counter and shoving pancake into his mouth. "You said we would have to talk in the morning. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing, Mulder. It's nothing." She busied herself with cutting her pancake into tiny bites.

"Oh, come on, Scully," he teased. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have mentioned it last night. Besides, I think I know what you wanted to talk about anyways." He took another huge bite of pancakey goodness.

"Oh really," she said tauntingly, as a shock ran up her spine. What if he really did know what she wanted to talk about? "And what is your theory?"

"You wanted to ask me if last night was a one time thing or not. You wanted to know if I would be climbing into your bed more often, because although you enjoy that thought immensely, you're scared of what that might mean. You want to say that as right as having me hold you last night felt, that it can't possibly happen again, because we are **partners**. Then you'll wait for me to prove you wrong somehow." He stopped to glance at her shocked face. "That's as far as I got."

"Well, you've got me pinned," she said coolly. She set her plate down, and hopped off the counter.

Scully walked over to where Mulder was standing, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. A real kiss.

Because that's all her scientific, logical, medical-school-trained, blinded-by-love mind could think of to do.

**Author's Note**: I don't have anything to say. This chapter says it all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Info:** Yay, new chapter! I'm also thisclose to updating Crooked Teeth, my vignette fic.

For the audience at home, here's where we last left Mulder and Scully.

"You wanted to ask me if last night was a one time thing or not. You wanted to know if I would be climbing into your bed more often, because although you enjoy that thought immensely, you're scared of what that might mean. You want to say that as right as having me hold you last night felt, that it can't possibly happen again, because we are **partners**. Then you'll wait for me to prove you wrong somehow." He stopped to glance at her shocked face. "That's as far as I got."

"Well, you've got me pinned," she said coolly. She set her plate down, and hopped off the counter.

Scully walked over to where Mulder was standing, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. A real kiss.

Because that's all her scientific, logical, medical-school-trained, blinded-by-love mind could think of to do.

---

Scully was just stretching her arms up in to Mulder's hair when his phone began to ring. He pulled back slightly and grinned.

"Hold that thought, okay." He reached for his phone as Scully tried to catch her breath. "Hello," he spoke into the phone, then smirked. "Oh hey, Mrs. Scully, what's up?" Scully's mouth dropped open.

"Happy New Year to you too. Actually, she's right here. I'll give her the phone," Mulder said, covering the phone with his hand. "It's your mom," he whispered.

"I can see that, Mulder," Scully said, wrenching the phone out of his grasp. '"Why is she calling here?"

"Oh, she always calls when she doesn't get you at home. We have interesting conversations," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Scully rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Mom," she said. "Oh no, I completely forgot." Pause. "I guess, What time is lunch?" Pause. "Okay..wait! Can I bring Mulder with me?" Mulder's eyebrows shot up at this, and he nearly choked on his orange juice. "Okay, Mom, we'll be there. Bye," Scully said hanging up the phone.

"Uh, Scully, what did you just rope me into over there?" Mulder inquired, putting his plate in the sink.

"What I just roped US into, actually. We are going to my mother's for the family New Year's Day lunch. By the way, do you like black eyed peas?" Scully said calmy, finishing her pancakes.

"I hate them."

"Oh, that's unfortunate," she replied with a full mouth, and shoved her plate into the sink. "Now, go get ready, and come pick me up in one hour."

"And why am I doing this, exactly?" he mused, smiling. She sidled up to him, mirroring his grin.

"Because my mother wants you there. Because I want you there," she said, looking for the clothes she discarded** (A/n. MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER, please! Haha.)** the night before. "Plus, if you do want to keep climbing into my bed, you'll have to show me you can take my brother's shit."

"And who says I want to keep climbing into your bed?" he said, being fake-serious.

"Mulder, you are a horrific liar when you're lying to me," Scully said, picking up her purse and pecking Mulder on the cheek. "Now, less talking and more getting ready. I'll see you in an hour."

**A/n**. Short, short, short, I know. But I've been crazy busy this week. But hey- just for reading this small installment, here's a preview of the next chapter. Well, not really a preview, just a few sentences that should catch your eye and drawwww you back in for when I post again.

"No, Scully. I'm sorry, but there are limits to the things I will do for you."

"I hate you, Mulder."

"I don't want us to become all mushy all of a sudden. And I don't want you calling me by my first name."

"So, this only furthers my thought that your brother is the devil."


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Info**: Enjoy, guys. Haha, and what Scully does to Mulder is actually a tradition in my family.

Scully was just toweling off from her shower when she heard the familiar knock at her door.

"Use your key," she yelled. "I'm not dressed!"

"I don't have it with me," he yelled back. "I promise I won't stare too long," he teased.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she tightened the towel around her slim body and opened the door. "Mulder, can you ever be just on time? Not early, not late, just…on time?"

"Doubtful," he replied, coming inside and slamming the door shut. "Oooh, Scully, that towel looks stunning on you." He looked at her with an innuendo filled gaze.

"Mulder, shut up," Scully said. "I'm going to go put some clothes on and fix my hair. I shouldn't be too long." Mulder sat on Scully's couch and waited patiently.

And he waited.

And he waited some more.

"Scully, what are you doing in there, anyway?" Mulder got up and walked into Scully's room.

"I'm almost done, I promise." She ran her hands over her neat hair, then tugged on the edge of her (slightly revealing) green sweater. "Okay, let's go." Mulder pretended not to ogle her appreciatively.

"You look…. really nice, Scully," Mulder said, leading her out of her apartment.

"Thank you, Mulder," Scully replied. They stood in the hallway to her apartment for a minute, just looking at each other. Silence set in. "God, why are we so awkward like this? " Mulder pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. But, hey, we never finished our, uh, talk from this morning." Mulder waggled his eyebrows. Scully smirked, taking his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

"Hmmm, maybe we can finish it tonight, huh?" Mulder's mouth almost dropped open. He was enjoying this new Innuendo!Scully.

""Whatever you say, G-woman," Mulder said as he opened the door for Scully.

----

"No, Scully, I'm sorry. There are limits to the things I will do for you." Mulder pouted as they stood on Maggie Scully's doorstep.

"Please, Mulder, all you have to do is shake Bill's hand and try not to punch him. Please?" Scully fake-pouted and fluttered her eyelashes. Mulder held fast for about six seconds, then gave in, sighing heavily.

"I guess I'll shake his hand or something. I mean, how can I resist your girly charm?" Mulder teased. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Fox!" Maggie Scully's voice ran out as she wrapped Mulder in a gut-wrenching hug. "Dana!" She cried again, enveloping Scully in her warm embrace. "Come in, come in. We're just about to eat." Scully slipped her hand into Mulder's as she led him into the warm kitchen.

The large dining table was overflowing with food. A huge ham sat at one end, and various vegetables flowed over the rest of the table. Luckily, Mulder was so interested in the food that he didn't notice every Scully at the table was interested in him.

"Guys," Scully began. "You all know Mulder, my partner at the FBI." Everyone murmured a "hello" of some sort (except Bill, who Mulder could have sworn muttered a few colorful words under his breath). Mulder and Scully sat down at one end of the table and began serving themselves. Lunch seemed to be going peacefully, until-

"Mulder?" Scully inquired, staring at his plate. A smile crept onto her face. "You didn't get any black-eyed peas." Mulder stared at her quizzically.

"No, I didn't. I hate black-eyed peas, I thought I told you that."

"Come on, Mulder, you have to eat at least one. It's for good luck." Mulder fought back a laugh.

"Good luck? What are you talking about?" Scully feigned disbelief.

"You've never heard of that? It's a Scully tradition. You have to eat black-eyed peas on New Year's Day, so you'll have good luck. Those are the rules." Scully said, scooping up some peas off of her plate and positioning her fork in front of Mulder's mouth. "Open up!" she taunted. He stretched out his teeth and ate exactly one pea, exaggerating his great disgust by clambering for his glass of iced tea to "wash down the disgustingness".

"Mulder," Scully whined. "Eat some more, just for me. It's very funny."

"Nope," Mulder shook his head. "No more."

"I hate you Mulder," Scully pouted, but smiled all the same. "You ruin my fun." She looked up to notice that her entire family was staring at the two of them, Bill with a look similar to Mulder's while eating his pea, and Mrs. Scully with a grin and a wink.

A/n. So, so sorry for the late update! It's been a while, I know. I've been trying to get some work done on my novel. (See my profile.) More to come, and soon, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Random Info: Yeah, yeah, so I didn't use all of those nifty sentence spoilers I gave two updates ago. So, sue me. Anywho, on with the next chapter! Also, find the quote I stole from the episode "Fire".

Mulder and Scully arrived back at Scully's apartment late New Year's Day pleasantly stuffed full of homemade food. It was supposed to be a brunch, but Mrs. Scully held them there for hours, watching cliché movies and enrapturing Mulder in a photo album of Scully as a baby.

"Scully, I had no idea you had blonde hair when you were a baby," Mulder mused as they entered her apartment.

"Yep," she replied, throwing her purse on her table. "It started turning red when I was four, and I started dyeing it this color in eighth grade."

"Wow, Scully, you just keep unfolding like a flower," Mulder teased.

"Want some tea?" Scully pulled two mugs out of her cabinet. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She could feel Mulder breathing next to her ear.

"Remember, Scully? We never finished uh, talking." Scully smiled at Mulder's constant reminders.

"Mulder, I think we should actually talk this time." She pried his hands off of her as she turned around with two glasses full of tea. Handing one to him, she took his hand and let him to her couch. They sat for a moment, sipping tea and soaking in silence. "Mulder, what are we doing?"

"What?"

"I mean, what are we doing in terms of us? Where is our relationship going? Do we even have a relationship?" she

mused.

"Scully, I think we've been in a relationship with each other for longer than we'd like to admit." He finished his tea and set the mug on the table. Mulder picked up Scully's free hand that rested on the couch and stroked it carefully. Scully regarded him, eyebrow raised.

"Mulder, are you in love with me?" she blurted.

"Yeah," he said, staring into her eyes and kissing her hand.

"Good. Because I'm in love with you. That solves some problems," she smiled. "So, uh, what next?"

'Let's go to bed!" Mulder grinned boyishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Mulder, no. I don't want to ruin this whole us thing by jumping into bed with you during the first minute of this whole us thing," I said, stretching my arms over my head.

"Fine, Scully. Let's go to bed and actually sleep. You look tired," he said standing up and pulling Scully to her feet. He kissed her forehead. "I'll put up our mugs, you go change for bed."

"Okay," she agreed, and set off for her room.

-----------------------

Mulder was greeted by a peaceful sight when he reached Scully's room. She was resting on top of her comforter, dressed in black yoga pants and a dark blue tank top. Her glasses were perched on her nose as she peered studiously at her newest medical journal. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail.

He had never seen her so beautiful.

"Well, you've sure gotten comfortable," he managed to say. Her eyes flitted upwards to his face.

"God, you scared me," she said, smiling. "I think you have some pajama pants in that drawer over there." Scully pointed to her chest of drawers, setting her reading material and her glasses on the nightstand. Mulder retreated to the bathroom and changed quickly as Scully crept under the covers.

Scully couldn't help staring at Mulder's bare chest again as he climbed into bed beside her. They laid beside each other for a moment in silence, until Scully suddenly and without warning grabbed Mulder's face and pulled him to her for a long kiss. Thought process flew gratefully away as they laid there, kissing, one of Mulder's arms pinned beneath him, the other stroking Scully's side, sending chills up her side.

Scully let go of his face and plopped her head back on the pillow, listening to her own shallow breathing.

"Wow," Mulder chuckled. "Come here," he said quietly, pulling her into his chest. Scully breathed in the pure scent of Mulder. "Can we kill all of our awkward silences like that?" She giggled.

"Sure, Mulder."

They settled into a peaceful silence, the only sounds being their own breathing, slowing down as they drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Scully? One more thing?" He pulled her head out of his chest-nest momentarily.

"What, Mulder?"

"You still can't call me Fox." She snorted and tried to bury her head again.

"That's okay. You can't call me Dana either."

"Why? Did you develop a sudden revulsion to your first name, too?" Mulder teased. Scully shook her head resolutely.

"I like my name. I like your name. But I didn't fall in love with Fox. I fell in love with Mulder. So I would never have called you Fox anyways," Scully rambled. "Can I sleep now, Mulder?"

"That still doesn't explain why I can't call you by your real name!"

"Don't you feel the same way? You calling me Dana would be like you were talking to a different person. And I don't like that. So you can't." Scully turned over, fluffing her pillow. "I'm going to actually sleep now, **Mulder**. You can either put your arm around me and sleep too, or you can go away."

"Fine, fine. Whatever make you happy."

"Exactly."

**Author's Note**. It's overrr! My first X-story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I should have another story posted soon.


End file.
